


Land of Confusion

by WyldeSpiderRaptor



Series: The Guy-in-the-Chair, The Dahlia, and the Spider (FOS Squad Oneshots) [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, I swear if Kraven isn't in this movie, Implied Fugitive!Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, On the Run, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Peter Parker, This is totally NOT based on those set pictures, or is it???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldeSpiderRaptor/pseuds/WyldeSpiderRaptor
Summary: "Well... Here it is," Peter said next to them, his voice broken and husky from disuse and exhaustion. "'S nothing special, but... It is what it is I guess...""You've been living here since...?" Ned trailed off, looking around the cramped, lonely area Peter used as a safe house since the video was released."Yeah. Since the video," he clarified. He straightened up before fiddling with the cuffed sleeves of his dress shirt. "Do you have your laptop?"Ned nodded, as the three teenagers moved further into the basement.~Based on the set pictures Tom Holland, Zendaya, and Jacob Batalon shared last night! The FOS meet up after Peter goes on the run to dig up information on two people looking for blood.Spider blood.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: The Guy-in-the-Chair, The Dahlia, and the Spider (FOS Squad Oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Land of Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here we are. We got the official title for Spider-Man 3 (No Way Home), and we got our first look at the FOS! So, naturally, I freak out, and rush to my computer.
> 
> This is also what happens when I finish watching season 1 of Daredevil.

The place was...well...it was a bit of a mess.

As far as MJ and Ned could tell, the basement of an abandoned building, or an almost abandoned building, in Hell's Kitchen was a disaster of sloppily folded clothes, an old mattress with a ratty blanket and a hoodie for a pillow on top was situated in the far corner with one other that looked exactly like it next to it, a table with a desktop lamp closer to the entrance, and Peter's backpack resting against the leg of the table.

"Well... Here it is," Peter said next to them, his voice broken and husky from disuse and exhaustion. "'S nothing special, but... It is what it is I guess..."

"You've been living here since...?" Ned trailed off, looking around the cramped, lonely area Peter used as a safe house since the video was released.

"Yeah. Since the video," he clarified. He straightened up before fiddling with the cuffed sleeves of his dress shirt. "Do you have your laptop?"

Ned nodded, as the three teenagers moved further into the basement.

MJ removed the beanie covering her head, letting her frizzy, messy hair fall against her back in a low ponytail, her broken black dahlia necklace resting above her sternum. "Peter, what are we looking for?"

"Has...May been keeping touch with you...?" Peter asked, risking a nervous look at her, his usually bright, copper eyes, dull and lifeless from despair.

MJ nodded. "She said Happy retired from working at Stark Industries... They're still trying to find a lawyer that would be willing to take your case..."

Peter sighed, looking towards Ned as he shed his football jersey to rest on the back of the chair. "Ned, did you join the football team?"

Ned looked up at his friends and smiled thinly. "Yeah. Star quarterback. 'S kind of lonely without you at school, though... You've been doing online here?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Peter nodded. "Yeah. So...star quarterback, huh? You sure this isn't about winning Betty back?" A cheeky smile toyed at the corners of his mouth, as MJ nodded in confirmation, making Ned's face flush scarlet, and he rolled his eyes, opening his laptop.

"Yeah, he misses her," she confirmed. "Brad's been kind of an ass about you, too. Flash wants to get in touch with you, probably 'cause he doesn't believe anything those shitholes Beck and Jameson said."

Peter frowned when he heard that. "Has...anyone tried to call the cops on you..?"

"Hell no. They're mainly wondering if I've banged you yet, since... I mean dying Spider-Man drags a lot of unwanted attention," she replied, as they crowded around Ned, watching him type on the computer.

Peter hummed thoughtfully before glancing over at her before his face quickly turned scarlet and he looked back down at the computer.

"What? You gave me that look. What were you gonna say?" MJ's teasing grin and amused tone made Ned look over at the vigilante, too.

He dropped his head against the table. "I was gonna say something really kinky, but I got embarrassed."

Ned rolled his eyes in disgust. "Jeez, Peter... Keep your sex life to yourself."

"What sex life? Neither of us has one," MJ drawled, quirking an eyebrow at her friend.

Peter huffed out a small laugh. "Sad."

"Aaaaaaaanyway, why did you show up at my apartment at three a.m. last night asking me and MJ to meet you here?" Ned asked, looking back at Peter again.

"Right, yeah. There are these guys... They've been trying to look for me." Peter paused to run a hand through his greasy, unkempt curls. "They're looking for me to kill me."

Ned and MJ looked at him in alarm, their eyes wide.

"What?! Peter—"

"Peter, what the hell—"

"Guys, I know this sounds bad, okay?!" Peter said, slamming his hands down on the table. "But they haven't found me yet, okay? That's why I'm here. Because they're looking in Queens for me. Not Hell's Kitchen."

That seemed to calm them down a smidge, but not a whole lot.

"Do..you have their names at least?" MJ questioned, brow furrowing.

Peter nodded. "Mac Gargan, and Sergei Kravenoff. I've just been calling him Kraven. Makes things easier for me," he explained.

Ned's fingers instantly started tapping away at the keys of his laptop keyboard. "Gargan...and...Kravenoff... Ah! Here's some stuff." He pulled up a few articles containing criminal records of Gargan's, and a picture from a Russian hunting magazine containing a large, bulky man with jet black hair and a short beard positioned over a huge Kodak bear.

"Should've called him Kraven the Hunter," MJ noted dully, as Peter's eyes skimmed over the picture.

"Well, at least he's not chasing after me with that crossbow," Peter noted before shrinking back a bit when his friends looked at him in shock. "Sorry."

"So we know Kraven's this great trophy hunter guy, and we _also_ know the police have not only a warrant for your arrest but also a reward or whoever brings you in..." MJ furrowed her brow. "So why would he be wanting to kill you?"

"Well, my pal Mac Gargan worked for Toomes, so it's understandable why he wants me dead," Peter said. "But I dunno why Kraven wants me dead..."

"Guys, listen to this," Ned said, pulling up another article. "'Oscorp CEO, Norman Osborne, reported one of its militarized suits was stolen."

"The date's only a few weeks old. So this was stolen recently," MJ said, looking up at Peter before they focused their attention on Ned's computer.

"Security caught Mac Gargan sneaking in with the help of this guy, Otto Octavius," Ned said, eyes dancing across the words on the screen. "H-holy shit..."

"What the hell are those things?" MJ asked, her eyes growing wide, just as Peter's Spider-Sense went off. "They look like—"

"Guys, shut up," Peter instructed, looking towards the entrance to his current hideout. He pressed his wrists together, causing his Web-Shooters to form over his skin, as Ned slammed his computer shut.

MJ pulled her mace out of her backpack, as Ned shrugged his football jersey back on, the sound of a cane clacking against cement ringing in their ears.

"I thought I'd find you here," an unfamiliar man wearing a grey and white suit, and red sunglasses said, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

"Who are you?" Peter asked warily, stepping in front of his friends to try and block them from his sight, as the light from the late afternoon shone down on their faces.

The man stepped inside the basement, his milky eyes focusing on nothing behind his glasses. "Matthew Murdock. I'm your lawyer. It's nice to meet you, Peter Parker."

**Author's Note:**

> Come screech at me on [Tumblr](https://wyldespiderraptor.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Or visit the official [Tumblr](https://all-things-earth-98565.tumblr.com/) for my Spiderverse!


End file.
